


We’re a Family

by Yonkyu



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Boris gives Hank a special gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Hank sat in bed, snuggled deep in his blankets, lost in his book. He leaned back and bumped his head on the headboard. He forgot how close he was to it. Taking his hand and rubbing the area to sooth it, his mind was on Boris. He was waiting and hoping, his lover would be home in time to celebrate Christmas with him. Nothing too exciting. Only some champagne and cider in bed with the homemade chocolate fudge he made for the occasion. 

 

He missed Boris and he wanted him home for Christmas. It’s not like they ever made big plans for the holidays. Their only plan was to be together. And Boris was late, again. The wind howled and it started to snow outside. He wanted his man to get home now, he was tired of waiting and his patience was getting the better of him. 

 

He couldn’t focus on his James Patterson book any longer. All he was doing was rereading the same words, over and over again. He closed his book and let his mind drift to seeing his lover again. He was so lost in thought, that he never heard the light footsteps on the stairs.

 

The light knock on his bedroom door pulled him from his reverie. Looking up, he smiled and was on his feet in record time. Standing in front of Boris, he threw his arms around him, pulling him close. He was finally home.

 

“Merry Christmas, Hank.” 

 

“Merry Christmas, Boris.” Leaning forward, Hank kissed him. He felt Boris’ hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in as they deepened the kiss.

 

Hank wanted the moment to last, but he stepped back so he could make sure Boris was okay. Relief flooded through his veins; his lover was fine except for his swollen lips, from his welcome home kiss.

 

Hank noticed the love shining in Boris’ eyes. Everything was going to be okay. He looked away, spotting something in his lover’s hands. It was a gift, covered in red and green paper with a gold bow on top.

 

“Merry Christmas, Hank,” Boris said, pressing the gift into his lover’s hands. He smiled at the look on Hank’s face.

 

Taking the gift, Hank stepped back to open it. His knees hitting the bed, he sat down as Boris chuckled. Hank laughed and tore open the paper. He looked in the box. Inside was a leather bound photo album. Hank took it out and looked through it. His eyes widened at the first page. 

 

It was a picture of them in their secret hiding spot. Turning to the next page, it was of them kissing on the dock. Flipping through the pages, looking at all the photos, Hank realized what Boris had created out of love. A book of family portraits. Of them. Their little family. Just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Kiramaru7.
> 
> Prompt from WinterFest Bingo Card.


End file.
